


Towards the Grey

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: AU mash up: War and Flirting Under Fire





	Towards the Grey

The world is burning and he’s still smiling at her. His cheeks are daubed with blood and grime. She’s about to fall from the weight of her backpack. Somewhere, past what was the Hoover Building, William is leading a team out to where the humans hold some ground over their alien conquerors. Endgame was supposed to be ten years earlier, was supposed to be a virus, was supposed to be just a nightmare from the deepest recesses of their combined minds.

But it’s real. It’s happening and he’s still smiling at her like she’s the best thing he’s ever seen.

He tucks her cap lower over her face. “Looking good, Red,” he says and bends to haul his pack onto his shoulders.

“Call the cops,” she says, as they walk through the rubble and ruins around them. “It must be illegal for anybody to look as good as you.”

“Lucky you’re a doctor, because I just broke my leg falling for you.”

There’s a series of booms and the crack of machine gun fire in the distance and she holds her breath before saying,“Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?”

He wiggles his pelvis at her and does a bad Elvis impression. “Did it hurt, baby, when you fell from heaven?”

There’s an explosion, a sonic boom that resonates through their chests and makes her hair twitch with electricity. She ducks and he covers her as debris and dust rains down in a deafening shower storm.

His hands find hers and he squeezes, leans into her face and kisses her cheek. “I was feeling a little off today, but then you came along and now I’m turned on.”

“Mulder,” she chides, kissing him back.

“Is there an airport nearby or is that my heart taking off?”

“Stop,” she whispers, half-laughing, half-crying.

He smiles. “That wasn’t a bomb, Scully,” he says, helping her up. “Because you’re the bomb.”

In the distance, a smoky cloud swirls. She takes a deep breath and looks him square in the eye. “If nothing lasts forever, would you be my forever?” 

They walk towards the grey, hand-in-hand.


End file.
